


Eliminate the truth

by 8fred9



Category: Sherlock (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, I had the flue when I wrote this, M/M, Weird taxi ride, do not judge me, john should be more surprise but he lives with Sherlock, just for fun, lets say post season one, not really case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a call concerning a case and brings John along, where you ask?</p>
<p>Well Night Vale of course!</p>
<p>Welcome to Night Vale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliminate the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Complete disclosure I was sick with the flue when I wrote this, listening to Welxome to Night Vale AND maybe a little high on medecine.
> 
> AND a little obsess with a certain quote that I use I don't know how many time.
> 
> I'm gonna go in the corner now and think about what I did. Never the less I still choose to share this with you because.....ridiculous.

"...When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth." Arthur Conan Doyle

 

John Watson had left his partner alone in the flat in his usual thinking pose, his legs folded under him, his fingers twined under his chin and his eyes rolling around their sockets unfocused. It was a usual sight on Baker Street and a time the doctor usually used for either cleaning or grocery shopping. Since the weather had been nice and the sun high in the sky inviting his presence outside, John had opted for grocery shopping. He didn't even want to think about the different containers he had placed in the trash afraid of the probability of life that had taken place into their shared fridge. It was always a fear of his that one day he would forget to empty the strange containers from the fridge only to find a new species with an army bent on taking over the flat. 

Climbing the stairs back up to the flat, it was a bit of a surprise as his feet met a strange small rectangle object tripping him and sending him flying to the floor as he made his own way toward said wooden floor. His fall was however stopped, contrary to the jar of jam that he heard exploding on the floor, by a strong arm around his waist. He was roughly pulled back to his feet and met thundering eyes he knew all too well looking at him in question. No question as to where he had been, he knew his partner more than this, but question as to why the doctor had been in the way of his suitcase and had thus endangered his neck so recklessly. He simply shushed the question and concerned with a soft press of lips to the taller man tightly sealed ones, enjoying the feeling of the once very rigid man melt under his soft pressure. Once the thundering eyes had finally calmed and his detective was simply looking at him, as he so enjoyed doing in his more calm hours, John pointed one finger toward the cause of his fall shopping trip with one eloquent raised eyebrow.

"Case...Well as much of a case as might be in this situation, a case. I said I would take it, but it is mostly to reconnect an old acquaintance." John raised his eyebrows a little higher, he had learned very late in their partnership that asking Sherlock direct questions was often a waste of time, when he could simply stay silent and let the other babble on about all the doctor needed to know. "Its a short trip really and I wasn't sure if you would like to accompany me...I did make myself wait for your return upon my incapability at finding you in the flat having deduced that you had went to fetch the common necessary nutrition for two grown men living in a share space."

John scuffed a little."I believe this is as close as you saying boyfriend I'll ever hear coming from that maddening mouth." Mouth that was now pouting at him, the doctor knowing full well how much his partner arboured the designation of boyfriend."I thank you for your patience and assume that you took it upon yourself to deduce that I would not let you go anywhere without me and thus have to assume my own suitcase is waiting for me in our room. Filled with so much useless things that I will have to either trust you and wear pyjamas for the duration of our trip or take the emergency suitcase I keep at the back of our closest since I think what I'm hearing is the horn of our taxi?"

Sherlock’s pout turned into a full scowl, but his detective still did not refute any of the doctor’s words and with one last kiss, because really that pout was adorable. John made a quick trip to their room and ignoring the pink, really Sherlock, suitcase resting on the bed and took out his own black emergency suitcase. As he thought, the detective was waiting for him in the exact same spot John had left him in looking absently at the groceries on the floor and John made a note to add a little extra to the already enormous Christmas gift both men were offering to their landlady, surely they could get the presidential suite upgrade to the queen suite on her cruise vacation. 

They made their way to the blaring cab below, John only just realizing he did not even know where they were going and not sure he cared since everytime he asked he never got the answer he was hoping for. He was once again in for a surprise as Sherlock reached over the front of the cab, that was dark and John realized he couldn't even see the cab driver, even felt an urge to look away and make as if the man did not exist. Two fingers clad in what look like a leather glove but was too shiny to be, took the folded piece of paper from the detective and grunted something that sounded very much like.

"Night Vale."

)SJ( & )CC(

 

If anyone was to ever asked John how he had traveled from Baker Street London to Night Vale...a town in the middle of an harrid desert, he would simply say he had blinked, fell asleep, maybe even fallen into a crack in space and time, only to realise his partner was pulling him out of the cab. The town looked normal, well at the very least it did if you look fast, in the blink of an eye really. But as the doctor was not one to dismiss what was surrounding him, he soon found himself looking at hooded figures stepping in and out of shadows, at small children carrying lethal looking armery, at an old woman looking like she was talking to herself, but the doctor could clearly something flickering in and out of existence at her side...also signs proclaiming the proximity of a dog park, but if what John was seeing really was a dog park then why was it surrounded by electric fence and had its own sign proclaiming that human, dog and really anything was not allowed in the dog park. 

John turned to ask Sherlock, but the detective was crouching in front a small bush moving his hands around as he usually did when he was excited. Frowning, John walked over and almost took a step back when out of the leaf, a hand reached toward the detective pointing down the street. Sherlock gave his thanks, leaned back and turned to John holding out his hand. A small gesture really but one that had taken so long for the detective to learn, so the doctor slipped his fingers into the larger leaner hand with a thankful smile.

"I fear you might have some question about our location. So I have to encourage you to ask them as we move to our goal. First?"

"Dog park?"

"Does not exist, should not be mentioned or looked at. Second?"

"...Hoaded figures?"

"Belong in the firstly mention non existing dog park and should be left alone. Third?"

"Talking to bush?"

"Sheriff secret police force. Much more competent than any London officer I have ever have the displeasure of working with and very civil as long as you play by their rules." John had to stop, pulling his partner to a full stop as Sherlock turned toward him with raised eyebrow. The taller man looked, well he looked happy and relax, something Sherlock rarely was on a good day.

"Sherlock.where.are.we.exactly?" The words were clipped and said very slowly as to make sure the detective knew he better give a good answer or face the wrath of the doctor, something he knew Sherlock feared more than death.

"...I'm not sure of my ability to explain Night Vale, I found myself here for the first time a long time ago as a very young man. It is not a place that welcomes strangers or can be explained, it is...very relaxing."

"Sherlock." It was more of a huffed of exasperation then an actual word but the detective looked a little pained until his eyes blazed alight and a smug little smile grace his gorgeous lips.

"In Nigh Vale ,when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." John looked his detective in the eyes, looking for any amusement or sign that he was making a fool of the doctor, but only found pure truth. So as John rolled his eyes and saw at the corner of his eyes a glowing cloud passing over his head, he decided to follow his detective’s lead and nodded his agreement. He knows he would have more question and he knew the answers would just bring more question, but he had followed the detective this far, he could at the very least give this place a chance. Plus if it was the only place he would ever see his partner this relaxed and carefree, he was more than willing to spend some time here. Sherlock gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand before resuming his path with his usual focus. 

John simply looked around as he was dragged around, now that Sherlock had finally understood that leaving his partner behind never did him any good, approximately at the same time he had started to hold John's hand. The doctor wasn't afraid to take his eyes away from the detective, knowing full well that Sherlock was aware of him and would be careful as to not run the doctor into a wall. The town did not seemed to have any sense or meaning, it was all at once peaceful looking and on the other hand made the doctor feel like he should be running away for his life. They passed what looked like a water front, with deserted shops...in the middle of a dry and harrid desert. Everything they passed looked normal until the doctor looked a little closer and decided that anything he saw should be left in the dark realms of his darkest dream. After seeing what looked like a flying dinosaur and a three headed dog, the doctor snapped his head forward and choose to focus on the dark curls of his detective bouncing before him. They turned a sharp corner and stopped in front of what looked like a radio station, but all of John's attention was focused on what or more so who had caught his detective’s attention. In front of the radio station, a tan skinned man, with gorgeous dark hair with a little grey to his temple and wearing a lab coat, was scanning the building with a blinking black box. He seemed interesting enough, but the detective’s attention was on the man standing close to him with an adoring look in his grey eyes as he looked at the scientist. The man had grey, no really more silver hair with white on his temples, a milky white skin, almost impossible in the sun filled weather, a soft face with plum lips....and were does shark teeth?

Finally another thought occurred to the doctor as he noticed that the man was wearing a long sleeve button down white shirt, with a warm looking purple vest matching his purple rimmed glasses, a pair of dark slacks and what look like white winter booth. What the doctor realised was that he was himself still wearing his winter coat and booth and that Sherlock still had his flowy dark coat and scarf and that neither of them seemed to feel the heat of the sun. Before John could pointed out anything however the man seemed to snapped out of his adoring gaze and look over a pleased smile curling his mouth and revealing what were indeed very sharp looking shark teeth.

"Sherlock my sweet sharp cheekbone perfect consulting detective!" John had to do a double take at the baritone sultry voice escaping such a mild looking man. The voice just did not seemed to belong to such a man and yet the doctor could not see such a voice belonging to another human being, something this being clearly wasn't. The realization shocked the doctor to his core, but then again he had seen many strange things in his life with the consulting detective and Sherlock had said that in this town when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth...so this being was not human and John accepted that truth. 

The man move faster than John though he should be able to and the next thing the doctor knew, the man had both hands on Sherlock cheeks and pressing their foreheads together with a pleased little smile on his sharp face. 

"Ah of all the ghosts the ghost of our old loves are the worst!" At that John’s curiosity toward the man snapped into jealousy and from what he could see over the two men enlacing the scientist had also snapped to attention looking a little bewildered. Sherlock simply shrugged and squeezed the slightly smaller man’s shoulder with a smug little smile. Of course the only person, with John as an obvious exception, with who Sherlock would be comfortable offering physical contact would be a man who wasn't even an human being. The being eyes slipped to John and with a knowing smile, he winked at the doctor. "Sherlock my perfect cheekbone, I do think it would be polite to introduce me to your?..."

"Cecil Baldwin, this is John Watson my partner. John this is Cecil an old...acquaintance and the voice of Night Vale, this is his radio station."

"Ahah Sherlock never let Station Management hear you said this or I'll be re-educated faster than you blink those gorgeous eyelashes of yours."

The being, Cecil, finally let his hands fall away from Sherlock and took John's offered hand with a strong grip, but his expression was amused as he watch the thunder of jealousy fill the doctor eyes. The being might not be human but he did look quite gorgeous and John wasn't sure he really liked the man. With a little tug, Cecil brought John into his personal space and as he was leaning up to kiss the doctor’s cheek he whisper in his baritone voice."Pleased to see a human not afraid of our dear boy."

As the radio host leaned back with a pleased smile, John though he might, maybe a little like the other being. They exchange a knowing look as Sherlock huffed in annoyance at being ignored and keeping a hand on John, Cecil turned to Sherlock with a little frown.

"Not that I am not happy of your presence in my marvelous splendid town, but my dear you haven't here in years...the town council finally made you sign a blood contract to become a regular citizen?"

"No! I was serious when I said I would never live in Night Vale, I love your town Cecil but as an place of rest not as a living space. But your dear a precious town has attracted the attention of the outside world."

"Oh? How so? We already have the ominous government trying to spy on us."

"I was sent here by an agency that has so far sent seven intern's to your radio station, only to be told they had all perished and were to be mourn properly by their family."

"I really hope they did, the ceremony we had here were quite exquisite, with the appropriate level of soul reaching moan and blood tears."

"...They were, but might I suggest getting your next intern from your own precious Night Vale, in case someone decides to send more than a simple consulting detective." There was a rustle from the tree standing next to them and all three men looked up as a hand came out of the branch and with a thumbs up and a dark voice said.

"We will relay the information Mister Holmes, the Sheriff secret police force thanks you for your service to Night Vale. Cecil Station Management will be warned to stop sacrificing intern's that are not from Night Vale to the city council."

"Neat!" John was looking from the tree, to the radio host and finally to his very own detective, but Sherlock simply shrugged. Cecil finally placed his hands in his pockets and gave both man a razor sharp grin. A throat was cleared behind Cecil and John only just realized the scientist was standing behind the radio host, looking at Sherlock with uncertainty but maybe also a little bit of hatred. Cecil's face turned a soft purple, which John realised with a start was a shy flush and placed his arms around the lab coat wearing man with what sounded like a purr. 

"Oh where are my manners, I haven't been this impolite since the Talk like a wench day! Sherlock light of the consulting detective world, this is Carlos our resident scientist and my boyfriend! OH! and this is John Watson, Sherlock's partner and really you would think I have exchanged my manners with my third eyes." John ignored Sherlock and Carlos exchanging plain pleasantry to look over the radio host face looking for the mention third eyes. Cecil feeling the inspection simply opened his third eyes on his forehead and winked at John before closing again. John was dumbstruck simply gaping at the radio host, who simply giggled hiding his face in the scientist’s neck who was still glaring at Sherlock.

"Cecil never mentioned you!"

"Yes I did I just mention him as the young soul who found its way into or small time as a dark time had fallen unto his small frame pushing him toward a dark future I did not want to see his bright light disappear." Said Cecil looking up at Sherlock from his place in the croak of the scientist’s neck.

"BUT! You said that was your first love!" Cecil and Sherlock simply shrugged like it was no big deal, as John and Carlos both gaped at their respectful partners in shock. John knew Sherlock wasn't a virgin and that he had had other partner's before, but he had never actually meet any of them. 

"For strange effects and extraordinary combinations, we must go to life itself, which is always far more daring than any effort of the imagination...or so we thought." Cecil deep voice carried the words as a promise as Sherlock simply smiled a little smile of knowledge squeezing John's hand looking at the doctor with an adoring smile. John wasn't sure what had happen between the two men, but he thought he owed a small part of that smile to the other being and couldn't find it in himself to hate the radio host. So as he watch the scientist have what looked like a small panic attack, while Cecil laugh telling him how perfect he was, the doctor simply felt happy to not be in the weirdest relationship out of the two of them and reach over pressing his lips to his detective with a soft smile. He had Sherlock now and forever, with all his past and all his secrets, that was more than he could ever asked for and more than he had ever hoped for. 

)SJ( & )CC(

 

After a lovely peaceful evening with the other couple, once Carlos had stopped hyperventilating and finally stopped glaring at Sherlock, the doctor and the detective jumped back into their cab and made their way back to their own flat. As John rested his head on his detective shoulder with a sigh, a thought occurred to John and he looked into his partner eyes questioning.

"How exactly did you meet Cecil?" 

"Humm...oh I went to boarding school in Night Vale for five years." And if in the darkness of a breach in the time space continuum, his partner’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark and his teeth look a little more razor sharp than they should, well....When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth...and John didn't really care for it, as long as he saw the love in his partner eyes.


End file.
